THE AIMS OF THIS PROJECT ARE AS FOLLOWS: a. The further development of cultural specific tests in the areas of intelligence and personality; b. Assessments of ways in which intelligence and personality inter-relate in Black culture; c. The formulation, development, and testing of a conceptual model of stages of Black awareness and Black ideological processes. The general focus of the current years' work has been centered on data collection, tabulation, keypunching and preliminary analysis of returned protocols by region, sex, age and education. For the coming year our focus will shift to the norming processes for each instrument. The first step will be to examine the internal structure of each instrument using standard factor analytical techniques. Following the factor analysis, the reliability of each instruments internal structure will be determined primarily through appropriate statistical techniques. Validity coefficients will then be determined for each instrument, and across the different measures. Secondly, an attempt will be made to cross-validate each instrument on a new population in order to compare the two sets of norms. The same or similar geographical regions will be sampled as in the 02 year. Sex, age and education will be employed as the independent variable. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Williams, R.L. (Ed.) EBONICS: The True Language of Black Folks, St. Louis, Mo: The Institute of Black Studies, Inc., 1975. Williams, R.L. & Rivers, L.W. The Effects of Language on the Test Performance of Black Children, In EBONICS: The True Language of Black Folks (R.L. Williams, Ed.) St. Louis, Mo., 1975, pp. 96-109.